Don't Ever Change
by tofupanda
Summary: Oneshot. SxR. Revised. After winning the US Open, Ryoma decides to give Sakuno a little surprise that has to do with fireworks and lip-locking.


_Revised and edited on April 09. (Sort of)  
_

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. You no sure.

* * *

**Last Moon Rising**

* * *

The suns hot ray beamed down onto the concrete floor as sweat perspire on the skin of a fifteen year old boy. A drop trickle down his forehead and landed on the floor with a sickening spat. Ryoma Echizen sighed as he wiped his face with his hands. After just winning the US Open for the second time in a row, all he needed was a nice cold shower and some damn Ponta.

"Nyaaaaaaa!" a shrilled voice rang out through the streets making Ryoma cringed as he turned around to face his cat-like sempai.

"Wah! Ochibi actually won! Yay! Yay!" Eiji shouted excitedly as he ran up from behind Ryoma and gave him a bear crushing hug. "Who would've thought, ne?"

"It-Itai, Eiji-senpai!" Ryoma half opened his eyes as he tried to pry himself away from his friend. "Hey, Ochibi, do you think I have a chance?" Eiji asked Ryoma with a hopeful look in his eyes. He gave Ryoma his trademark smile and loop his arm around Ryoma's.

Ryoma pulled down his hat, "Mada mada dane, Eiji-senpai…"

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean? Inui, give him your vegetable juice!" Eiji frowned and pointed to Ryoma while tugging on Inui's arm.

"Eh, what? No…I won't drink that…that…thing!" Ryoma made an 'X' with his arm and backed up only to bump into a certain red-headed girl.

"Oh, my bad," Ryoma turned around and was about to apologize when he saw who it was, "Oi, Ryuzaki, seems like this time I'm the one that's bumping into you," he smirked.

"Ah…Ryoma…I'm sorry!" she frantically apologized and bowed in respect.

Ryoma frowned. Sakuno Ryuzaki was an enigma wrapped in an enigma to him. He didn't understand her at all. Why was she so persistent on apologizing over something that wasn't even her fault?

His frown deepened.

Something needed to be done.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma tilted his cap lower and turned away from the blushing girl.

"Hey!" Momo shouted and hung his arm around Ryoma and Sakuno's shoulder. "What do we have here? Two lovebirds?"

Sakuno's face turned ten shades of red as she furiously shook her head.

"M-momo-senpai!: Sakuno denied, "It's not like that!"

"Ahaha, young lov-"

**BONK!**

"Ow!" Momo exclaimed as his face was met with the end of Ryoma's racket.

"Baka…," Ryoma shook his head and walked away from his agonizing senpai.

"That's enough, Momoshirou, if you don't stop it, I will have you run 50 laps when we get back!" a stoic voice came from behind. Kunimitsu Tezuka glowered at his team member as he folded his arm across his chest.

"B-buchou!" Momo shouted. "But he start-"

"100!"

Momo sighed in defeat but not after giving a death glare promising pain to Ryoma.

"Guys, let's go…Ryuzaki-sensei is out waiting outside for us," Oishi said, beckoning for them to follow him.

As the members scurried out of the stadium, Ryoma couldn't help but take one final look at Sakuno. After reassuring himself that she didn't wander off to God knows where, he returned his gaze back to the back of Kaidoh's head…or rather, his colorful bandana.

* * *

"Oi, Echizen, isn't today an American holiday?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked Ryoma but all she got in return was a 'Un'

Sumire Ryuzaki's eyebrow twitched. If there was one thing she hated, it was when annoying little bratty kids don't answer her question.

Her grip on her steering wheel tightened.

"Itai-ta-ta!" Ryuzaki-sensei's hand could be found on Ryoma's cheek and the car swerved violently on the streets of New York City.

"Stop it old lady!" Ryoma tried to pry his face away from his coach.

"Fshhhhhhh…idiot…," Kaidoh scoffed from the backseat, "Anyone with common sense would know aggravating sensei is the last thing a person would do."

"O-obaa-chan, focus on the road!" Sakuno said, coming into Ryoma's rescue. Her soft voice allowed Ryuzaki to release her hold on Ryoma's cheek and focused on her driving, although she was breathing rather heavily.

"Don't mess with me boy or I'll rip your cheek out next time," she growled in a dangerous tone.

As Sakuno gave Ryoma a shy smile, he made a mental note to thank her later.

* * *

"Wah! Ochibi's house is so big…! Why can't my house be like that? Humph, what are you doing, shorty? Dealing drugs? Pirated movies? Tell me~" Eiji whined and shook Ryoma's arm as everyone proceeded out of the jam-packed mini cooper.

Ryoma ignored Eiji's cries and looked around for someone.

"Oi, Ryuzaki!"

Sakuno turned around and blushed when she realized it was Ryoma that had call our her name.

"H-hai?"

"Thank you…," Ryoma moved his cap downwards to cover up the small blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"What?" Sakuno tilted her head to the side and stare at Ryoma in confusion.

"Don't make me say it again," Ryoma quickly snapped and walk away, his face redder than before.

God he hated confrontation.

Sakuno stared blankly at the retreating head of Ryoma when she finally realize what his 'Thank you' was for and let out a huge grin…possibly bigger than Fuji's.

"Hey, Ryoma! Hurry up and open the door!" Momo yelled at the ivory colored door. "Hellooooo! Is anyone home?"

"Momo senpai…shut up! My dad is here…Jesus. Oi, Oyaji! Open the dang door! Your genius of a son has return!" Ryoma shouted and banged the door loudly while pressing the doorbell numerous times.

The door opened to reveal a middle age man that looked like a monk, holding a Playboy magazine with one hand and scratching his head with the other.

Oishi attempted to cover everyone's not so innocent eyes.

"Oi shrimp, you're back early this time –yawn– hey…old hag…what are you doing her-!" before the perverted old man had time to speak Ryuzaki-sensei was pinching his cheek.

Everybody thought in unison 'Must be the father…it's got to be…'

"Who are you calling old hag? Just be grateful that you're still living!"

"What's this? The twerp actually has friend? Haha, well come on in to my humble adobe! Ah? Two beautiful ladies? Hello, hello! Come in! Don't be standing in the cold!" Najiroh Echizen shoved all of Sengaku's tennis team into his large house.

"Ojai…it's over a hundred degrees outside…"

"Ryoma! Bring these beautiful ladies some tea!" Nanjiroh shouted to his son as he gestured for everyone to take a seat.

"Yada! You go do it yourself, old man!"

"Ryoma…mada mada dane!"

That was definitely his dad.

Nanjiroh's hold on Sakuno tightened as he continued to bicker with his son.

"Oi! Oyaji, get your dirty hands off of her!" Ryoma shouted at his dad as he grabbed Sakuno from Nanjiroh's grip.

"Oh...touchy, now aren't we? The brat got a girlfriend!" Nanjiroh sang in a sing-song voice.

Just hearing that made Sakuno turned red again. "N-no...we're just friends," she whispered to no one.

"Oyaji! I'm doing this for her safety! Who knows what kind of disgusting things you did with those hands!" Ryoma defended himself and yet mentally shivering at the though of what his father could do.

Then again what does he do with those hands? Censored…..the horror…too gruesome to even think about.

"Stingy, that's how you show respect for your elders? Ayah, Ryoma, mada mada dane!" Nanjiroh taunted Ryoma as he continued to tease his son. It's been a while since the two had gotten riled up.

"What elder? You're nothing but a perverted old man!"

What was that saying? Like father like son?

"Hey I'm a clean old man! Twerp…how did I manage to raise you up like this?"

"Nanjiroh, darling, Is that Ryoma's friend? Quickly invite them in!" a soft melodic voice entered the room. On the stair stood a stunning woman whose beauty can only belong to Ryoma's mother.

How his dad managed to get his mom into marrying him, Ryoma, to this day, never know.

"Ne, Ryoma, aren't you going to see the hanabis tonight? It is Independence Day after all," Rinko gently reminded her son.

'Damn, I was hoping I would only bring Sakuno…crap…now everyone knows….,' Ryoma was hoping she wouldn't bring it up and mentally cursed in his head.

"Eh? What hanabis? Ochibi's hiding secrets!" Eiji accused with his finger pointed at Ryoma.

"Hanabis, eh? That'll be nice…I could watch people get burn by them. I'll bring my camera!" Fuji said as his mouth widened into a huge smile, a glint caught in his eyes.

"Hm…Echizen has a family of 3, dad's a perverted old monk, mom is very pretty, gets jealous, hmm….useful data…" Inui mumbled incoherently and scribbled furiously onto his data book.

"Fshhhhh…"

"BURNING! HANABI! YES! LET'S GO GET'EM BABY!" and somehow Taka manage to get a racket in his hand and was wall riled up before anyone could stop him.

"Hoi, hoi! Ha-na-bi!" Eiji shouted, doing cartwheels.

"Guys…make sure you don't break anything! Hey! Eiji…don't climb that…Momo! Get that thing out of your mouth! Taka…don't-" Oishi panicked frantically before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tezuka?"

Tezuka shook his head. "Let them be…nothing can stop them now, Oishi."

Oishi felt a heavy sigh come out, "I know…"

Ryoma rubbed his forehead and sighed as well.

Today was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

During all the commotion, Ryoma somehow pulled Momo away from the snack foods and shoved him in a corner.

"Momo-senpai, I need help on something," Ryoma whispered in his ear.

"Eh? Ryoma actually needs help? Oh, who's it for? A girl?" Momo teased him lightly and poked his face.

Ryoma felt his blush creep back slowly.

Momo's eyes widened when Ryoma didn't deny his quest, "For real? A girl? Lucky!"

"Momo-senpai! I need a little help, though. Actually, I'll need all the senpai's help"

Momo send Ryoma a wink, "No problem, buddy. You say it, we'll do it!"

"Alright…so here's the plan…"

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Oishi asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh nothing…" Momo sang and wiggled his eyes at Ryoma.

Ryoma kicked him in the shin.

"Uh…guys..can you come over for a second! My stomach hurts! OWOWOWOWWOO!" Momo screamed loudly and clutch his stomach tightly.

Luckily Ryoma had already taken Sakuno and left the house.

"Okay, Ryoma has already departed with target. Now here's the plane!"

After a couple minutes Eiji shouted up in surprise.

"NYA! Ochibi is so lucky! I want a girlfriend, too!" he whined to no one in particular.

"Okay guys, get in your positions, we have 30 minuets to get this done, let's go!"

* * *

"Eh? A-ano…Ryoma-kun…how come there's no one else coming?" Sakuno asked as she timidly followed her ebony haired prince into what seemed like a lake.

"Wow! This is amazing; I have never seen anything like this before!" she exclaimed in surprise when they arrived at their destination.

Ryoma had led Sakuno to his family's private lake where he use to spend his summers. The moon shone with a mysterious mist surrounding it as its image quiver in the reflection of the water. The light ripple of the waves created a soothing soumd as Sakuno close her eyes to listen to the sound of the gently swaying of the tree leaves from the wind.

"Beautiful, right?" Ryoma asked, his eyes set on the girl in front of him.

Sakuno only nodded in agreement and her lips curved up into a smile, "If only the moon shone like this every night," she whispered gently.

Ryoma chuckled. "I wasn't talking about the moon,"

"Eh? Then what were you talk-"

Sakuno's eyes widened as she suddenly felt Ryoma's warm lips on hers. Ryoma gently wrap his arms around her as she closed her eyes.

**BOOM!**

Sakuno broke the kiss as she let out a light gasped. She turned around just in time to see fireworks exploding right before her eyes. It went dead center of the moon, exploded into a million pieces and was glistening like shooting stars falling down to Earth, in an everlasting night.

As they pulled apart Sakuno blushed, hard.

Click Click. Fuji and the others were hiding in a bush not far behind. All snickered slightly before Eiji interrupted their moment.

"Go get her, Ochibi!" Eiji shouted as the other members shushed him and pulled him back down into the bush.

"Fuji-senpai, you got the picture?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji held up his camera that was currently in his hands, "Yup!"

"Eh? Nani?" Sakuno asked. She blushed again when she notice the camera in Fuji's hand. "Mou…Ryoma-kun…meanie…h-how did senpais get here?"

"Uh, duh? Who did you think did the fireworks?" Momo asked as he slapped Ryoma hard on the back.

"He learned only from the best!" and have Sakuno a cheesy smile.

Ryoma coughed…loudly.

"Err…right."

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?"

Sakuno giggled and her smile widened as she felt Ryoma's hand wrap around hers.

* * *

It was almost 11 when everyone decides to head back home.

"Nani? Where's Ochibi?" Eiji asked as he look for his fellow teammate.

"Eiji, let's leave them alone, alright?" Oishi said…well really pushed Eiji back into the house.

"Only me now, Ryoma…" Sakuno whispered as she laid her head against Ryoma's shoulder, staring at the lake.

"Eh?" Confusion came across Ryoma's face and he stared down at the girl.

"Only now on…Ryoma can only look at me," she repeated, this time burying her head into his chest.

Ryoma never really did like being bossed around…but…he'll let this one passed.

"Never even cross my mind."

* * *

**Five Years Later**

It seem like it was only yesterday when the world youngest Wimbledon player had reach the world's top player! Now at the age of 20, we've found out that our own very Ryoma Echizen has a wife, and even a family. This young, yet talented player continues to amused the world with astounding and surprising news and now another-

**-click-**

"That thing's full of lies I tell you!" Ryoma shouted to the television. Ryoma Echizen, top world tennis player, shouting at the TV. What would people give to see that?

A scowl adorned his now handsome face as he glared at the blank television screen.

A girl with long red locks just sat on the couch, smiling to herself.

"Well the family part is true..." she answered as she peeled the skin of a grape off and plopped it into her mouth.

"Huh?" Ryoma gave her the pout/cute/hot as hell look. "What are you talking about?"

"The doctor said I'm three months along!" she simply said as she fed herself another grape.

"SAKUNO!"

Ryoma ran up to his wife and picked her up, giving her the tightest hug she has ever received. "No way…please don't tell me you're kidding around…" he frowned at her.

Sakuno laughed, "Who would kid about something like that? … You think it's a girl or a boy?" she asked as she peered up at him through her dark lashes.

"Which ever is okay…but hey…who knows, they might want another sibling to play with," Ryoma whispered seductively in her ear.

Sakuno blinked before she caught on to what Ryoma was saying. She blushed and playfully swatted his arm, "Ryoma…you're so perverted."

She laughed and headed off to their room, swaying her hips and turned around around, "But only if you can catch me," she winked to her husband.

Ryoma growled under his breath, "Oi! Ryuzaki!"

Sakuno 'tsk'ed and shook her finger at him, "It's Echizen now."

A loud shriek was heard throughout the apartment as Ryoma caught his wife and fell on top of their bed.

Sakuno looked up at him with the same innocence she has five years ago under the starry night. A soft smile came across his face as he softly kissed her and buried her face into her soft curls.

"Sakuno," he whispered quietly as he stared into her eyes, "don't ever change."

Sakuno wrapped her arms around his neck and gently brush her lips against his.

"Never."

* * *

_I wrote this story when I was about 12. I looked back at the old edition and cringe at my grammar and spelling. But I'm learning. I'm still not 100% satisfied with the re-edit considering I slopped through a lot of it, but it'll do for now. My PoT craze is over, but SR are such a cute couple for me. If I have time in the future, I'll definitely write more :D  
_

_I hope you enjoy the (sort of) revision!_

**tofupanda**


End file.
